Kiss Yourself Goodbye
by Hayles01
Summary: How could a trip to the Dirty Duck, a crappy attempt at pool hustling and a busted wrist spell love for anybody? It can when your last name is Winchester. AU Sam/OC, Dean/OC


Kiss Yourself Goodbye - A Supernatural Fanfic

Hey people, this is my very first fanfic, written in conjunction with kellogs-cornflakes. Reviews would be muchly appreciated but flames will be used to toast marshmallows, alrighty?

Disclaimer: Don't own em', never have, never will, but damn if I did…hehehe.

Rating: T

Summary: How could a trip to the Dirty Duck, a crappy attempt at pool hustling and a busted wrist spell love for anybody? It can when your last name is Winchester. AU Sam/OC, Dean/OC

Chapter 1

You ain't see nothin' yet

"C'mon Sammy, it'll be fun." stated Dean as he pulled the Impala into the Dirty Duck, a bar in the middle of cold, wet and currently snowing Astoria, Oregon.

"Nah Dean, not tonight, I really don't feel like it," sighed Sam, "Can we just head back to the motel? Please?" he added, glancing at Dean with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, no can do Sammy boy," reasoned Dean, pointedly ignoring Sam's gaze.

"I only got fifty bucks left in my wallet and unless you're holding out on me in the cash department, I'm pretty sure you ain't got nothing much left either. Its time to hustle us some pool." he grinned, slapping Sam's thigh in encouragement as he jumped out of the car.

Sam grumbled as he climbed out of the Impala, remembering to grab his laptop as he slammed the door behind him. He was cold, tired and sore after being thrown against a tree by a particularly nasty spook on their latest hunt.

Since Jessica's death near nine months ago, he and Dean had been hunting non-stop, and while this particular hunt had only been a routine salt and burn, Sam was exhausted.

He had been running on nothing but caffeine and adrenaline for the last few weeks and the lack of sleep was seriously taking its toll on him. His face was pale and gaunt with big purple bags beneath his eyes but lately, every time he tried to sleep; he would have nightmares of Jess pinned to the ceiling, her wide eyes staring down at him, begging him to save her as she burst into flames.

Sam scrubbed furiously at his eyes as the memories assailed him and took a deep breath to steel himself for the night ahead. While he didn't necessarily disagree with Dean hustling pool, half the dumbasses he conned deserved it anyway and he really didn't relish the idea of spending the night in the Impala, it was the thought of watching his brother hit on all of the bars female patrons all night long that really irked him.

He sighed as he trailed after Dean, his boots crunching in the gravel as the cold caused his breaths to solidify in front of him, and resigned himself to a night of sitting in a crappy little booth in the middle of some dingy little bar.

"Cheer up Sammy," encouraged Dean, sensing Sam's dark mood, "I promise I'll make it quick, alright? You just sit back and find us our next hunt."

"Fine." grunted Sam and he stalked past Dean and into the Bar.

Dean sighed as he took in his surroundings, scanning for any immediate danger. He whistled lowly in appreciation as he eyed a set of motorcycles parked near the Impala, one, a black Suzuki Katana and the other a red Honda. He shook his head in wonder as he imagined the kinda money those people must've had to own bikes like that, and with a final sweep of the carpark he entered the bar.

* * *

"Oi Win, getcha ass over here" hollered Riley over the noise of the crowded bar as she leant against a pool cue, sipping her beer.

"What?" asked Win, taking a break from her research over by the booth in the corner and sidling over to Riley's position near the pool tables.

"Check out who just came through the door," leered Riley, casting an appreciative eye over Sam who stood over by the bar ordering drinks for himself and Dean. Sam, almost as if he knew someone was talking about him, looked up, quickly scanning the crowded room, his eyes passing over Riley and settling for a moment on Win, who blushed and looked away. Riley's eyes lit up as she took in the blush staining Win's cheeks and she smiled knowingly.

"Aww dang it, how come you always get the cute-"she cut off, gaping as Dean entered the room, looking around till he found Sam who handed him his beer as they sat down.

"Whoa…" she breathed, and then grinned.

"Ahaha! Look out Win, I'm going in" She declared before snatching up another cue and taking off.

Win glanced after her and sighed, shaking her head, before walking up to the bar to get another drink, she had the feeling that this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Yo' Sammy, I think ya got yourself a couple of admirers." chuckled Dean, nodding his head towards a couple of girls eyeing Sam from over by the pool tables.

Sam glanced up from his laptop, only to roll his eyes at Dean and resubmerged himself in the world of research, his finger tips flying over the keyboard. Dean sighed at Sam's antisocial behaviour and began sussing out the crowd by the pool tables. Asides from the two girls, there was one group who appeared to be finishing up as the guy playing pocketed the eight ball, shook hands with his opponent and got up to leave, and then there was what appeared to be a group of biker guys playing, and judging from their somewhat rowdy and uncoordinated behaviour, very drunken biker guys.

'Easy pickings' Dean smirked to himself as he got up to join them but stopped when one of the girls from the pool table suddenly approached him. He felt the air leave his lungs and his knees weaken as she raised her brilliant cerulean orbs to meet his vibrant green ones.

Sam, noticing the disturbance, looked up and was rewarded with the sight of Dean gaping like a fish as he struggled to pull himself together. He snorted and choked on his beer, causing the girl to laugh in amusement, breaking Dean from his stupor.

"I noticed you checking out the pool tables," she said in a voice as smooth as honey, sending a shiver down Deans spine, "You up for a game?" she asked, offering him a spare cue with a cocky smirk.

Dean, who usually prided himself in the fact that he was rarely, if ever, surprised, was shocked for a second time that night by her request. Her stance was relaxed yet the air of casual confidence that surrounded her and the way she held his gaze evenly suggested that she was actually serious about challenging him, Dean Winchester, pool shark extraordinaire, to a game.

"Names Riley by the way." She added, extending a hand for him to shake.

"Dean." he replied casually, taking her hand, admiring its slender gracefulness, as well as the calloused state of her knuckles and the firmness of her grip.

"Sammy, I'll be back." He said, accepting the proffered cue and giving Sam a sly wink. How he hadn't noticed this girl the second he walked through the door was beyond him. She was of average height, standing at around 5'5 with a slender figure, long, golden blond hair, striking blue eyes and full, pouty lips. But the thing that struck Dean the most was the air of confidence and intelligence that surrounded her, which he found unbelievably sexy. The fact that she happened to be wearing an ACDC tee shirt which put her delicious curves on full display, a leather jacket, tight jeans which she filled perfectly and biker boots was just an added bonus.

"Wait, hold on a second," interrupted Sam, half rising in his seat, "Wasn't she with you?" he asked, looking over at the bar. Riley whipped around, her eyes searching for Win, noticing that the booth she had previously occupied was now empty. She spotted her easily through the crowd, which had thinned considerably in the last few minutes, standing at the bar next to one of the bikers, who appeared to be hitting on her as he edged closer and closer, grinning lecherously as Win glared at him, looking pissed as hell. She started over towards Riley and the guys, only to have the biker guy grab her wrists from behind, spinning her around and bringing his mouth crashing down on top of hers. Sam jumped out of his seat as he and Dean moved to help her, only to have Riley lay a gentle hand on each of their shoulders and stop him.

"Just wait a minute," she said," Cause at the moment it's him I'm scared for, not her." She finished, smiling softly.

* * *

Win resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the clearly wasted Biker guy and his sucky pick up lines as she waited for her drink. The guy had to be at least 40 years old, bald on top with a long, scraggly beard. He probably weighted around 260 lbs and smelt like ass in his sweaty bike leathers. Win felt she had been pretty good with putting up with him so far, she had kept the sarcasm to a minimum and she hadn't even punched the guy yet! When the bartender finally arrived with her drink she turned to walk away, relieved to be getting away from the stupid, stinky, drunk biker dude but was shocked when the guy grabbed her by the wrists, causing her to drop her drink, and spun her around, smashing his mouth down on top of hers.

To say she was pissed would be an understatement. Had there not been so many witnesses, the guy would be dead already, either from the knife concealed in the sleeve of her jacket or from one of the other various weapons she had concealed upon her person. The guy tightened his grip on her wrists now and continued trying to eat her face. Win gasped as she felt the bones in her right wrist give way under the pressure and groaned in pain.

Deciding immediate action needed to be taken, Win twisted both wrists simultaneously, breaking the guys grip and then grabbed him by the lapels, pulling him down and kneeing him in the abdomen not one, two, but three times, feeling the satisfying snap of ribs on the third and final thrust. The guy wheezed, gasping for air, his broken ribs impeding his efforts, and collapsed face first to the floor.

Win stood the panting as she wiped her left hand across her mouth, removing the guys slobber from her face. She glared at the rest of the bars patrons dangerously, ordering the bartender to tend to the guy on the floor before hobbling over to where Riley and the two guys now stood, their jaws dangling in shock, while Riley stood beaming.

"What took you so long dude? You coulda' had that guy on his ass in five seconds flat, did you like having him slobber all over your face?" she teased.

"Bastard broke my wrist." mumbled Win, cradling her now broken, throbbing and rapidly swelling right hand. Riley hissed in sympathy as she gently prodded Wins hand.

"Yep, definitely broken, shit, looks like your gonna have to jump on the back of my bike to get back to the motel," She instructed, concern written clearly across her face.

"C'mon lets get going," She sighed,"Well, it's been nice meeting you Dean." She said, and nodded towards Sam before helping Win towards the door.

Dean glanced at Sam, who nodded and began packing up his research as Dean followed Riley and Win through the door and out into the car park. The cold night air bit at his face and hands as snow swirled around his ankles, painting a deceptively calm and serene scene. He jogged to catch up with the girls, who by now had already reached their bikes.

"Wait, hold up a second," he sputtered, placing a hand on Riley's shoulder," Your not seriously gonna let her ride a bike in her condition are you? C'mon, I mean, its suicide!" he exclaimed, waving his hands to emphasise his point.

"We've done it before," she retorted sharply," Don't worry, alright? You just go back in there, play your little game of pool and let me do my job." She finished, patting his arm condescendingly before turning her attention back to Win, who was leaning up against the black Suzuki and was shaking violently from the cold. Dean whipped around as he heard the crunch of gravel behind him, his hand reaching automatically towards the waistband of his pants, a gesture not missed by either of the girls. Dean sighed audibly in relief as Sammy's gargantuan form came into view and Win's breath caught in her throat as she locked eyes with Sam for a second time that night. She felt herself melt as she stared deep into his hazel eyes and a light blush began to grace her cheeks as he stared back with equal intensity. She took in his features, from his shaggy brown hair to his perfectly sculpted lips and revelled in his enormous height. Standing at a petite 5'3 herself, Win felt utterly dwarfed by Sam's enormous height of 6'4.

Win's daze was broken suddenly by the sounds of Riley and Dean bickering, arguing over the pros and cons of riding a bike with a broken arm.

"Dude, you cannot be serious! I mean, c'mon!! Are you trying to kill her?" he growled, standing protectively in front of Win who merely glanced at Riley in confusion, who in return shrugged and continued arguing. The argument came to a grinding halt however when a gunshot suddenly rang out across the car park, causing Sam, Dean and surprisingly, Riley to whip guns out of the waistbands of their jeans. Win cried out in shock as a second shot rang out, clipping her left side just below the ribs.

"Win!" cried Riley, rushing over to assess the damage, catching her as she swayed and lowering her to the ground against the wheel of her bike.

"Shit Hon, its not that bad, you're gonna be fine, alright?" she reassured her, applying pressure to the wound as the colour slowly drained from Win's face.

"Sammy," barked Dean, "Get 'em to the Impala quick, I'll take care of these guys." he ordered, indicating his head towards a group of about seven men how had emerged from behind the bar, forming a semicircle around the hunters, guns in hand. The group of bikers, it seemed, weren't quite as drunk as Dean had first thought, and were now out for revenge for their fallen friend.

The leader of the group, another fat, sweaty, forty-something pig stepped forward, addressing Dean, "Listen man, we don't want no trouble, ya here? Jus' hand over the little lady over there," he drawled, indicating a stubby finger towards Win, whose face was now deathly pale, "An' we'll be right outta yer hair." He finished, licking his lips. Dean snorted in response and nodded towards Sam, who tucked his gun back into his pants and knelt down, scooping Win up into his arms, careful to mind her broken wrist. She was shaking badly the previous gush of blood from the bullet wound had slowed, proving that the wound wasn't too serious, just freakin' painful. She stirred in Sam's arms, raising her head to meet his soft eyes, blinking tiredly before burrowing deeper into his chest.

"I'm afraid that wont be possible ladies," countered Dean, game face in play, " We'd better be getting going ya see, long drive ahead of us, ya know? So I'd like to say its been fun, but then I'd be lying." And with that he raised his gun and fired off two shots, one to each of the ringleader's kneecaps. The guy fell with a strangled yell, writhing in pain and then all hell broke loose. The guys' associates opened fire and bullets began flying everywhere. Sam flinched as he felt a bullet fly past, mere inches from his face and he cradled Win even tighter against his chest.

"Sam! Lets go!" yelled Dean, grabbing Riley by the bicep as they sprinted towards the Impala, firing off shots behind them as they ran. Riley grunted in pain as she felt a bullet graze her right shoulder.

"Get down." ordered Dean as he shoved her behind an old Chevy pickup a few cars down from the Impala and began lining up his next shot.

"Like hell." replied Riley, lining herself up beside Dean and taking aim with her left, uninjured arm. Dean merely glanced at her, taking in her expert stance and posture and let the issue drop. They stayed there, systematically taking down all six of the remaining bikers, each with strategically placed shots to the arms, legs and torso, so as not to kill the bastards, but not spare them any pain either. Riley loosed off the final shot, hitting the guy dead centre in the groin, causing Dean to wince in sympathy.

"Now that was cold." He commented, his knees popping as he stood. Riley merely shrugged in response, wincing as she remembered her injured arm.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, scanning the frozen car park for his little brother.

"Over here!" came the strangled reply as Sam rose from behind an old rust bucket, still carrying Win, who was now swathed in Sam's flannelette shirt and coat, leaving him standing in his tee shirt.

"How is she?" asked Riley as she stood beside Dean, gripping her shoulder.

"She's cold and she's lost a lot of blood, but she'll live." he replied as it began snowing harder causing the temperature to drop even further.

"C'mon, we need to take care of that bullet wound get her warmed up," asserted Dean, taking control of the situation, "Sammy, put her in the back and keep the pressure up on that wound, you," he said, addressing Riley, "Jump in the passengers seat, your coming with us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she protested," No way. Not happening dude, I barely even know you guys, and while I'm thankful for your help and all, there's no way in hell either me or Win are getting in a car with you two." She finished, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Listen Riley, I know it doesn't seem like the best option, but right now it's the only one you've got," reasoned Sam gently, "I've seen your research Riley and you and Win are hunters just like us." he said gesturing towards both his and Win's laptops laying discarded in the snow near the bikes.

"Don't worry, you can trust us" he reassured her, adjusting his hold on Win as she stirred in his arms.

"So what's it gonna be?" questioned Dean petulantly," You gonna get in or are you just gonna stand there yammerin' all night?"

"Hey, screw you buddy, I-"she started before she was cut off by a low, hoarse voice.

"Pig, get your ass in the car now." croaked Win, glaring at Riley weakly, her face still pale and pinched in pain.

"Shut it, Winnie." She groused, before turning to retrieve both Sam and Win's laptops, wincing as she jostled her shoulder in the process. Dean huffed in annoyance as he made his way towards the Impala, muttering under his breath about stupid, stubborn women and their stupid, stubborn pride. He opened the rear door for Sam as he gently tried to lower Win into the back seat. Win, her face contorted in agony, shuddered as Sam settled in beside her and contented herself with lying back against his chest and listening to his heart beat, finding peace in its steady, soothing rhythm. Sam, slightly taken aback by her trustfulness, responded by wrapping his arms around her, keeping in mind to apply pressure to the still trickling wound.

The driver's side door creaked as Dean hopped in, starting up the car and turning the heater up to full blast.

"How're doin' back there Win?" He asked, leaning over the seat to feel her forehead, which felt clammy and cold.

"M'good." She mumbled in reply, eyelids drooping as she struggled to stay awake.

"Come on Win, you gotta stay awake." Piped Riley as she clambered into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind her.

"M'tryin…" slurred Win, fighting a losing battle, her vision beginning to tunnel as Sam's deep hazel eyes stared down at her in concern before unconsciousness finally won out and her vision faded to black.

TBC

Ohhh, the drama, eh? Well you guys know what to do, the little green button right down there!! C'mon, press it, I dare ya!

Hayles01


End file.
